


Coincés Ensemble

by WarLepidoptera



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Aussi beaucoup d'animaux sont blessés et/ou tués pour une certaine raison, Beaucoup de silences, Ce n'était pas prévu mais je suis faible, Ennemis en amis, J'ai aussi prit beaucoup de libertés avec beaucoup de concepts du jeu, Peut-être?, Will be translated in english at some point, desole, Éventuelle Romance?
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarLepidoptera/pseuds/WarLepidoptera
Summary: Au moment fatidique où Wilson et Maxwell finissent de construire le portail qui, en théorie, devait les apporter vers de jours meilleurs, celui-ci est mystérieusement détruit, les coinçant ensemble dans la même dimension pour une durée indéterminée.Cette histoire, sous forme de sortes de mini-nouvelles, raconte leurs péripéties au fil du temps, où les deux hommes très différents, mais aussi étrangement semblables dans un certain sens, apprennent à vivre et surtout, à survivre ensemble.





	1. Les voies de Charlie sont impénétrables

 

 

Les flocons virevoltaient tout autour Maxwell, frappant son visage et l’aveuglant par la même occasion. À chaque pas, ses pieds s’enfonçaient lourdement dans la couche de neige épaisse qui dissimulait le sol d’un blanc presque uniforme pendant que le vent sifflait violemment dans ses oreilles.

 Maxwell ne savait absolument pas où il allait. Il n’avait pour seule direction que la masse difforme appartenant à Wilson qui marchait devant lui.

 Son visage était glacé, ses pieds étaient glacés, la tuque grossièrement tricotée qu’il portait couvrait à peine ses oreilles et il n’avait pas même de manteau pour se couvrir! Ces conditions étaient tout à fait déplaisantes.

 Maxwell se serra les dents. Il pouvait encore tenir un tout petit peu encore.

 L’hiver avait été particulièrement agressif. En tout cas, du point de vue de Maxwell. C’était peut-être parce qu’il était, pour une fois, en train de le vivre comme un commun mortel. En effet, la morsure du froid sur sa peau était douloureuse, le manque de ressource, inquiétant, et le paysage était devenu cette projection d’indifférence, de cruauté impassible qui ne souhaitait que la mort de ses habitants.

 

 

 Maxwell ne passait pas un bon moment.

 

 

 

 Après quelque temps, la douleur se fit remplacer par une sereine sensation d’engourdissement, mais Maxwell avait vu assez de gens mourir au milieu de la saison froide pour savoir que ce n’était pas bon signe. Une pause était nécessaire.

 — FROID! cria-t-il à l’intention du scientifique barbu.

 Wilson se retourna.

 — QUOI?

 — J’AI BESOIN D’UN FEU. MAINTENANT.

 

Maxwell n’arrivait pas à distinguer la réaction de Wilson, ni même si sa requête avait été entendue, mais à son grand soulagement, Wilson sembla avoir capté le message et bientôt, ils s’arrêtèrent pour s’installer à l’abri d’un gros rocher. Maxwell secoua alors désespérément ses mains et ses jambes pour tenter d’y faire revenir la vie, pendant que Wilson s’adonna à construire un feu de camp de base d’une main experte. Ainsi, en quelques instants à peine, une flamme timide commença à émerger du tas d’herbes et de brindilles et à la vue même du feu, Maxwell ne put s’empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

 Wilson s’installa au côté opposé du feu et jeta abruptement une bûche dans les flammes.

 La sensation de la chaleur sur ses mains était divine, mais Maxwell savait que Wilson était manifestement mécontent de l’interruption de leur expédition. Il voyait clairement son regard réprobateur. L’ancien magicien se prépara.

 — On n’atteindra jamais la forêt à ce rythme! déclara Wilson.

 Et voilà.

 — Oh _pardon_ si ce n’est pas tout le monde qui détient une pilosité faciale assez monstrueuse pour s’abriter du froid! répliqua au tac au tac Maxwell. Il renifla d’un air dédaigneux. « Une chance vu que cela serait assez disgracieux. »

 — Je te ferais remarquer que ma barbe est très utile et tout à fait nécessaire!

 Maxwell avait remarqué que le scientifique devenait toujours étrangement défensif au sujet de sa pilosité faciale, mais peu importe ses arguments, il ne pouvait nier qu’il avait l’air aussi effrayant, en ce moment, que la plupart des monstres jonchant le sol de cette dimension.

 — Et aussi, reprit-il, il est prouvé scientifiquement que les barbes démontrent u-… Et puis non… laisse faire, abandonna-t-il en croisant le regard de Maxwell.

 — En effet, ne faisons pas cela. Une discussion soi-disant « scientifique » sur un sujet aussi inintéressant est la dernière chose dont j’ai besoin en ce moment.

 Un silence s’installa et Wilson en profita pour fouiller dans son sac à dos qui reposait paresseusement sur le sol.

 — Carottes? demanda-t-il en sortant une poignée de tubercules qui avaient l’air d’avoir vécu des jours meilleurs. Je les ai trouvées en chemin.

 Maxwell ne put s’empêcher de se morfondre à la vue de son futur repas. Mais, le sang revenait peu à peu aux extrémités de ses membres et le tout commençait à le picoter vraiment férocement. Alors la distraction était bienvenue.

 — … Oui merci, arriva-t-il difficilement à articuler.      

 Il était absolument conscient que les … circonstances ne lui permettaient pas mieux. Mais, quand même, il était tombé bien bas s’il était rendu à se sustenter à l’aide d’aliments à peine comestibles et de plus, tout juste sortis du sol dégoûtant.

 Il prit trois des carottes et les piqua avec une brindille. Au moins, il pouvait se permettre de prendre le temps de les cuire. Il les tendit au-dessus du feu.

 Wilson fit de même. Encore une fois, le silence s’installa entre eux. Seul le sifflement du vent mêlé au crépitement du feu se faisait entendre avec, peut-être, aussi le bruit lointain des vagues et le piaulement agaçant de pingouins. C’était un moment presque agréable. Un petit havre de paix au milieu d’un désert enneigé et impitoyable.

 Malgré tout, le silence était lourd. Les deux hommes s’assoyaient en silence, les yeux rivés sur le feu ou le sol, mais aucun des deux n’osait sortir de leur mutisme.

 Il était facile de se chamailler avec Wilson ou de lui lancer des remarques sarcastiques, mais dans ces moments où ils étaient vraiment laissés à eux-mêmes, les conversations étaient difficiles, voire inexistantes. Étrangement, c’était un peu inconfortable même pour Maxwell.

 Pourtant, cela lui convenait très bien. Il n’avait pas l’intention de partager quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit.

 Au moins, Wilson avait la qualité de ne pas être une personne très bavarde. Il semblait habitué au silence. Ou sinon, habitué à ne pas réussir à alimenter quelconque conversation avec autrui. Il aimait parler de ses inventions, évidemment, mais Maxwell n’était certainement pas le meilleur public pour ce genre de sujet. Et, si l’on enlevait tout ce qui était de nature scientifique, Wilson avait l’air aussi peu disposé que Maxwell à prendre la parole.

 Ils étaient un duo étrange. Tous les deux assis dans la neige, accroupis devant le feu de camp. En silence. Mangeant des carottes cuites.

 Ils avaient passé un bon moment à tenter de construire un nouveau portail vers leur monde originel, mais ils avaient lamentablement échoué. En fait, pas nécessairement échoué, mais le portail avait été détruit, alors… même résultat.

 Ugh. Maxwell aurait préféré rester au camp. Il aurait pu rester bien au chaud, en sécurité, faisant des tâches simples et peu contraignantes comme préparer de la corde, compter les morceaux de viande restants avant leur famine imminente. En tout cas, n’importe quoi exempté se trouver en cet endroit, au milieu de nulle part, dans le froid. Maxwell sentait la mauvaise humeur s’emparer de son esprit.

 — Était-il vraiment nécessaire que je vienne? grommela-t-il.

 Wilson releva la tête, visiblement interrompu dans le flux de ses propres pensées.

 — Pardon?

 — Était-il vraiment nécessaire de venir jusqu’à ici juste pour du _bois_? reprit Maxwell. Il reste des arbres à côté du camp principal. Cela aurait été probablement amplement suffisant pour passer l’hiver.

 — Nous en avons déjà discuté, répliqua Wilson en frottant son œil avec le dos de sa main d’un air fatigué. Il serait préférable de ne pas trop faire de déforestation autour du campement et nous avons besoin de vraiment beaucoup de bois pour compenser pour tout ce que nous avons utilisé durant l’hiver. Et aussi, j’en ai aussi besoin pour construire quelque chose…

 —Quoi? Tes « inventions » c’est ça?! Je ne t’ai pas entendu le mentionner la première fois!

 Wilson poussa un grognement.

 — Est-ce si important? Tu sais bien que nous utilisons le bois pour un bon nombre de manipulations. Et que tu le veuille ou non, reprit-il, il manque du bois et il faut aller en chercher.

 Maxwell croisa les bras d’un air contrarié. Ce n’était pas très distingué de se plaindre de la sorte, mais il était avec Wilson, alors… Peu importe.

 — Et bien, il resterait probablement assez de bois jusqu’à l’été si tu ne le gaspillais pas sur tes jouets.

 — Mes JOUETS?

 — Oui, tes _jouets_ Higgsbury. Ceux que tu laisses traîner sur le sol depuis des semaines. Ceux qui sont la raison même pourquoi notre camp est un total foutoir. Et ceux qui sont apparemment la raison pourquoi on est dehors en plein milieu d’une tempête en train d’avoir cette exacte discussion!

 — C-… Ce, Premièrement! Je ne t’ai pas obligé à venir! Tu m’as suivis de ton pleins gré et libre à toi de partir si tu en a l’envie!

 — Pour ensuite t’entendre me reprocher pendant des jours que je ne fais rien et que tu fais tout le travail? J’avoue avoir débattu les deux options, mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais nous amener AU BOUT DU MONDE, s’exclama Maxwell en regardant le ciel d’un air exaspéré.

 — Et DEUXIÈMEMENT, lança Wilson un ton plus fort pour couvrir les remarques de son interlocuteur, je te ferais poliment remarquer que ce ne sont pas des _jouets_ mais des prototypes! Des prototypes qui pourraient devenir indispensable à notre survie! Comment penses-tu que j’ai fait le frigo, le paratonnerre, la machine d’alchimie? Ces _jouets_ comme tu les appelles sont la raison même pourquoi nous sommes encore en vie en ce moment même!

 La bouche de Maxwell forma un sourire moqueur. Il avait rarement rencontré une personne qui avait autant de talent pour se mentir à soi-même

 — Oh, mon cher Higgsbury, j’espère que tu ne t’imagines pas que tu es le premier à coller des roches ensemble et appeler cela un frigo. Penses ce que tu veux, mais presque tout ce que tu fais a déjà été réalisé par d’autres auparavant et avec probablement beaucoup plus d’élégance! Et pour le reste, c’est parce que c’est totalement inutile et un gaspillage précieux de temps et de ressources. Alors, ne commence pas à penser que tu es particulièrement intelligent ou ingénieux par rapport aux autres, parce que ce n’est certainement pas le cas. Tu ferais peut-être mieux de trouver d’autres passe-temps, monsieur le _grand scientifique_.

 Wilson ouvrit la bouche avec colère. Maxwell savait qu’il avait touché une corde sensible, mais il ne s’en soucia pas. Il n’était vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Il regrettait maintenant amèrement d’avoir prit part au voyage. Et il était certainement en colère après Wilson de l’avoir convaincu de venir.

 Bon, il y était allé peut-être un peu fort un peu fort, mais il était fatigué des projets de Wilson. Du bruit qu’il faisait le soir, des débris qui jonchaient le sol. Vivre avec Wilson était juste dérangeant. Il n’ y avait, au final, que plus d’inconvénients qu’il en avait d’avantages. Ils étaient trop différents. Ils avaient des visions trop disjointes, une approche trop fondamentalement opposée pour chaque problème. C’était juste _vraiment_ agaçant.

 Wilson finit par déglutir avec difficulté avant de répondre :

 — Peut-être serait-il mieux que nous nous séparions? Définitivement. Tu pourrais alors utiliser toutes les ressources à ta guise et je pourrais construire mes _jouets_ en paix.

Oh. Maxwell pensait justement la même chose.

C’était inévitable après tout. Pourquoi s’embêtaient-ils à rester ensemble? Ce n’était pas comme si quoi que ce soit avait une certaine signifiance désormais…

 

Par contre, ce n’était ni le lieu ni le moment pour un schisme. Le feu commençait à devenir bas et le froid engourdissait à nouveau ses doigts.

 — Tu sais quoi? dit Maxwell, allons chercher ce damné bois et nous en rediscuterons plus tard.

Heureusement, Maxwell et Wilson étaient trop fatigués pour continuer la conversation. Ils rassemblèrent leur équipement en silence et reprirent le chemin en direction de la forêt.

 

***

 

Même si Maxwell n’avait jamais été particulièrement friand de l’activité physique dans le passé, maintenant il l’abhorrait au plus haut point. Il n’y avait pas pire sensation que de sentir la sueur couler dans son dos et ses mains brûler au contact répété de la manche de la hache avec sa peau.

Maxwell se fit une promesse : il trouvera le moyen de ne plus jamais faire ce genre de besogne de sa vie.

Ça devait être possible. Il fallait juste chercher au bon endroit.

Oh non.., Il commençait à sonner comme Wilson.

En parlant de ce satané scientifique, celui-ci se tenait à quelques mètres de Maxwell, s’adonnant aussi à cogner le plus fort de son possible les arbres avec sa hache. Au moins, il semblait aussi mal en point que Maxwell. Et Maxwell en était content.

 Soudainement, ses pensées furent interrompues par le criaillement d’araignées, visiblement contrariées par leur présence.

 — Je m’en occupe! dit Wilson en attrapant sa lance d’un geste déterminé. Je vais aller détruire leur nid une bonne fois pour toutes!

 

 Tant mieux, vu que Maxwell n’avait pas apporté d’armure et il ne comptait certainement pas s’en mêler. Bientôt, le silence revint dans la forêt et Maxwell n’avait malheureusement plus aucun autre choix de se consacrer à sa terrible corvée.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il entendit de nouveau la voix agaçante de Wilson.

 — Maxwell? Je pense que tu devrais voir ça.

 — Quel est le trouble, mon cher Higgsbury? Des ennuis avec de simples araignées de forêt? Je doute fortement que tu aies besoin de mon assistance, dit Maxwell sans même relever le regard.

 — Bien sûr que je n’ai pas besoin d’aide!… Mais ils ont laissé tomber des objets que je n’ai jamais vus avant et je pensais avoir ton avis vu que tu es soi-disant le grand créateur de cette grande et merveilleuse terre d’accueil!

Des objets inconnus? C’était curieux. Maxwell releva la tête vers la direction où provenait la voix de Wilson et s’avança. Très vite, il vit la raison de l’agitation de son compagnon.

 Jurant avec le sol étincelant couvert de neige, des boules parfaitement sphériques jonchaient le sol. Colorées et lisses. Avec une petite attache en métal collé dessus.

 — Qu’est-ce que…?

Maxwell était abasourdi.

— Ce n’est pas tout! J’en ai aussi trouvé de ce type! reprit Wilson en pointant vers le côté.

Il y avait aussi un biscuit en forme de bonhomme de pain d’épice, un en forme de flocon de neige et même une sordide cane à sucre aux couleurs tricolores. Sans compter des jouets divers de diverses formes! Tous avaient cette même attache en métal.

— Ce sont… Ce sont des ornements de Noël…? dit Maxwell, la voix légèrement tremblante. Ce… C-Cela ne devrait pas être ici.

— N’est-ce pas le type de choses qu’on accroche habituellement à un sapin mort pour le décorer durant le temps des fêtes? demanda Wilson en regardant les trouvailles d’un air presque dédaigneux, J’en déduis que ce n’est pas de ta création.

— C’est probablement l’œuvre de Charlie. Elle seule a le pouvoir de matérialiser de nouveaux éléments dans cette dimension.

La gorge de Maxwell devint douloureuse en la mentionnant. Il avait prit grand soin d’éviter de prononcer ce nom en particulier, mais celui-ci lui avait glissé des lèvres.

 _Charlie_. Il sentit soudainement qu’il avait le tournis. Il appuya son bras à l’arbre le plus proche pour se stabiliser. Non, ce n’était pas le moment d’y penser. Il ne _voulait_ pas y penser.

 

— Charlie hein? Répéta Wilson, visiblement inconscient de l’état de la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Celui-ci porta sa main à son menton d’un air songeur tout en se penchant pour observer les objets de plus près.

—Alors est-ce un piège? continua-t-il, Un code à déchiffrer? Un message qu’elle veut nous transmettre? Ou bien un indice? Peut-être qu’il faut placer tous ces éléments d’une certaine façon… Ou sinon faire un certain dessin avec?...

Maxwell se sentait étrangement pétrifié. Il regarda Wilson parler tout seul, perdu dans un monde que lui seul en avait l’accès. L’esprit du magicien commença aussi à fonctionner à vive allure.

 

Un piège? Non. Cela semblait improbable. Charlie ne fonctionnait pas de cette manière.

— Il n’y a probablement aucun code ou message de ce type, dit-il finalement avec une voix plus basse que d’habitude. Ce sont sans doute que de simples décorations de Noël et ces friandises, aussi tout à fait comestibles.

Wilson releva la tête, stupéfait.

—Quoi? Impossible! Il y a forcément quelque chose d’autre! Sinon elle n’aurait évidemment pas pris la peine de nous les envoyer!

Sacré Wilson. Toujours en train de croire que les actions d’un individu doivent obligatoirement être portées par une quelconque raison. Mais, en effet, dans ce cas-ci, Charlie devait certainement avoir une certaine intention en préparant toute cette mascarade. Il y avait probablement une signification. Mais pas sous la forme d’une attrape ou d’un code secret. Maxwell en était convaincu. Mais quelle était la vraie raison? Était-elle en colère ou?… Et puis non, il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas y penser.

Il reprit ses esprits. Il devait arrêter tout cela. Il était Maxwell. Être sentimental n’était plus dans sa nature.

— Peut-être veut-elle simplement recréer sa propre version de Noël dans ce monde, lâche-t-il finalement. Nous devrions très probablement juste ignorer tout cela.

Maxwell voulait partir. Loin. Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement reprendre leurs insignifiantes et pénibles corvées et juste tout _oublier_.

— Elle veut qu’on fasse un arbre de Noël alors?

Maxwell grogna. Il aurait dû se douter que de demander à Wilson d’ignorer quelque chose était une méthode assez inefficace. Même si le scientifique ne souriait pas, ses yeux brillaient devant l’énigme devant lui.

— Je suppose. Il n’y a pas énormément d’autres usages possibles pour ces pacotilles. Mais c’est une perte de temps. Ne dis-tu pas souvent que ton temps est précieux, Higgsbury? Ne voudrais-tu pas plutôt travailler sur tes précieuses inventions?

— Alors s’il y a un message secret, il sera dévoilé quand on décore un sapin de ces objets?

Ce scientifique était impossible.

— J’ai déjà dit! Il n’y a probablement pas…

— Faisons cela maintenant. Comme ça, cela sera fait. On peut justement utiliser ce sapin là-bas!

Il pointa vers un grand arbre commodément placé presque au milieu d’une clairière, survivante de leur précédent carnage.

— …

Pour la première fois. La tête du scientifique se releva pour s’adresser directement à Maxwell. Un mélange d’interrogation et d’indignation se lisait dans ses yeux foncés.

— Qu’est-ce qui te prend? Ce n’est pas comme si l’on avait le choix de toute façon! Tu veux laisser des réponses potentielles à notre situation à terre?? Tu ne t’en pas demandé pourquoi sommes-nous coincés tous les deux ici? Pourquoi n’y a-t-il personne d’autre? Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas simplement tués directement?! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux Maxwell, mais je vais tenter ma chance!

 

Maxwell soupira. Wilson allait évidemment rendre toute cette affaire d’une complicité éreintante. Des questions? Encore? N’a-t-il pas encore compris que poser des questions et la dernière chose à faire en cet endroit? Une partie de Maxwell voulait remettre Wilson à sa place, mais… il était fatigué. Juste si… _fatigué_.

— D’accord pour tenter ta chance, céda-t-il, Mais pourrions-nous pas juste tout rapporter au camp à la place?

— Il faut camper de toute façon pour la nuit. Alors autant le faire maintenant.

Wilson n’allait définitivement pas lâcher prise. Maxwell poussa un très long soupir.

— Faisons cela alors. Mais je te préviens, c’est _ton_ projet. Pas le mien. Je vais juste rester ici et m’occuper du feu.

Maxwell fit lourdement tomber son sac sur le sol. Il regarda à nouveau les ornements.

C’était une mauvaise idée. Il le savait. Il le _sentait_. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer cette sensation. En fait, il vit que même Wilson semblait fixer les ornements d’un air inconfortable. Sérieusement? Après tout ce chamaillage? Cet homme était un océan de contradictions. Mais bon, si Wilson allait le faire de toute façon. Autant rester à côté de lui. Juste pour voir. Voir ce qui allait arriver.

C’était un présent de Charlie après tout.

 

 

***

 

— NOOON! PAS COMME ÇA! C’EST SUPPOSÉ ÊTRE ÉLÉGANT, PAS RESSEMBLER A DE LA BOUILLIE DE VACHE, cria Maxwell, assis confortablement près du feu à l’intention de son partenaire qui essayait péniblement garnir les branches du sapin, surélevé par son pied déposé en équilibre précaire sur une bûche déposée verticalement sur le sol.

Après un maigre repas qu’ils avaient préparé à l’aide de la viande des araignées sauvagement assassinées par Wilson et de champignons trouvés dans la forêt, Wilson avait commencé le projet. Mais le scientifique s’était vite révélé comme étant plutôt très peu doué dans l’art de la décoration. Quelle surprise.

— Si tu n’es pas content avec ce que je fais, pourquoi tu ne t’en occuperais pas? grommela Wilson.

— Parce que tu es celui qui a tant insisté et surtout, je n’aime pas avoir les mains collantes. C’est dégoûtant.

— C’est juste de la sève.

— … Dégoûtant.

 

Aussi, Maxwell ressentait une certaine appréhension. Plus que le temps passait, moins il était confortable.

 

Et Wilson offrait une moins en moins bonne distraction. Celui qui avait démarré le projet d’une façon aussi enthousiaste accrochait maintenant lourdement les boules au sapin, comme si le geste l’affectait d’une certaine façon.

Il s’était peut-être rendu compte que tout cela était inutile? Ha. Bien fait pour lui.

Néanmoins, Maxwell désirait désespérément une ambiance plus légère.

 

— N’as-tu jamais décoré un sapin auparavant? C’est complètement abject.

 

 — Pas vraiment, en tout cas, ça fait un bon moment répond Wilson. Il hésita.

 Wilson prit alors une autre boule de Noël dans sa main. Il la regarda, sa réflexion apparaissant sur la surface écarlate. Son visage forma un air encore plus maussade.

 

— Je n’ai jamais vraiment apprécié Noël. J’imagine.

 

...Étonnant. Il aurait plutôt pensé que Wilson était du type à apprécier ce type d’évènement. Il avait ce côté puéril après tout.

— Mais tu dois avoir une famille non? continua Maxwell encore désespéré de ne pas se retrouver, une fois de plus face au silence. Du genre qui t’invite chaque année pour manger un délicieux mets préparé avec amour tout en te complimentant à propos de toutes tes _merveilleuses_ inventions que tu as créées tout en te donnant des cadeaux pour pas que tu te sentes trop _seul_ pendant que tu illumines le monde de ton génie indiscutable.

 

Il avait essayé d’utiliser le ton le plus moqueur qu’il pouvait. C’était probablement suffisant pour démarrer une querelle. Parfait.

À son grand désarroi, il fut accueillit par un long silence

 

—… J’ai arrêté d’y aller. dit finalement Wilson.

 

 Pendant un moment, seul le crépitement du feu se fit entendre. Wilson continua à placer les décorations en silence. Le magicien sentit soudainement qu’il n’avait plus le cœur de continuer à parler et plongea son regard vers les flammes vives du feu.

Pourquoi était-il aussi surpris? Il aurait dû s’y attendre en fait. C’était Wilson après tout. Le type de personne à vivre au milieu de nulle part. À écouter aux voix sortant d’une radio.

Par contre… il détestait l’admettre, mais il y avait des éléments, même venant de quelqu’un comme Wilson, qu’il sentait qu’il pouvait comprendre. Cette sensation de solitude. Cette douce et brutale solitude. Celle qui semble si nécessaire et anodine au début, plongé dans les ambitions, les rêves, l’arrogance, les secrets, les mensonges… C’était vaguement familier.

Mais depuis le passage au trône, tout avait une sensation d’irréalité, Comme s’il avait oublié comment ressentir des émotions. Maxwell était conscient que c’était un processus qui l’avait changé. Façonné en quelque chose qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé possible. Corrompu son âme d’une façon absolument irréversible.

 

Était-il… Était-il officiellement devenu un monstre? Le cœur soudainement battant, il regarda ses longs doigts qui baignaient dans la lueur orangée des flammes.

Non… Il… Il était encore humain. N’est ce pas?

Il se souvenait de sa famille après tout… Il se souvenait vaguement de leurs visages et de brins de souvenirs divers. Oh il se souvenait justement de les avoir visité pour Noël. Par contre, c’était si lointain. Les morceaux collaient difficilement dans son esprit comme si ils avaient été réprimés si longtemps qu’ils avaient commencé à se mélanger, se décomposer.

La peur s’empara de l’esprit de Maxwell. C’était quelque chose qu’il sentit soudainement qu’il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre.

Il essaya de ce concentrer. La cause n’était pas perdue. Quel était le dernier moment où il avait passé Noël avec sa famille? C’était bien avant qu’il parte définitivement afin de poursuivre ses ambitions en tout cas. Maxwell s’en rappelait un peu. Des images apparurent dans son esprit, principalement les visages flous de son père et son frère.

Mais c’était plusieurs années avant d’être aspiré par le livre et amené dans cette dimension. Il… Il avait aussi fêté Noël un peu avant. N’est-ce-pas?

Une scène apparut dans son esprit.

 

 

 

_— Allez ouvre ton cadeau! Ne soit pas timide! C’est un moment de célébration après tout!_

_Une jeune femme élégamment vêtue lui tendait une petite boîte. La boîte était couverte d’un emballage d’un rouge cramoisi, une couleur partagée avec la rose qui ornait sa chevelure noire aux formes arrondies._

_Maxwell sentit un sourire authentique se former sur son visage._

_— Tu affectionne vraiment cette couleur n’est-ce pas? dit-il d’un ton moqueur._

_Un rire s’échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme. Ses yeux pétillaient d’un enthousiasme ardent. Un regard que Maxwell avait finit par affectionner au plus haut point._

 

 

 

Charlie.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Charlie_ **

 

 

 

Maxwell releva soudainement les yeux. Le sapin se tenait maintenant complètement décoré devant lui.

 

Les lumières clignotaient. Rouge. Vert. Rouge et encore vert. Les branches se balançaient doucement, animées par un rythme qui leur était propre. Étrangement, le tout formait, avec les jouets et les bonbons déposés sur l’arbre, une certaine harmonie qui semblait presque surnaturelle, mais, toutefois fascinante. Maxwell ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Il ne pouvait qu’assister, impuissant, au flot d’émotions qui envahissait son esprit.

 

_Charlie_

Cette souffrance…

 

 

C’était son intention depuis le début.

 

Les entrailles de Maxwell brûlaient. C’était douloureux. _Si douloureux._

Charlie avait toujours eu ce don. Connecter avec les autres. Les comprendre jusqu’au plus profond de leur âme. Maintenant elle utilisait ce talent là où cela faisait le plus mal.

En réalité, il n’y avait aucune intention maléfique derrière l’apparition de ces ornementations.

 

Seulement le rappel doux et cruel de leur humanité.

 

 

 

Maxwell regarda de côté. Wilson était aussi là. Immobile. Il fixait également le sapin, le visage blême et le regard envouté par le spectacle devant lui.

Il n’était jamais sorti de son mutisme. Sa main était crispée comme s’il était aussi hanté par la venue de souvenirs quelconques.

 

Curieusement, cette vision réconforta Maxwell. C’était apaisant en quelque sorte… De ne pas être le seul à souffrir. Pour une fois, Maxwell appréciait d’avoir de la compagnie. Et que la compagnie en question fut Wilson.

L’obscurité commença à apparaître. Les lumières du sapin gagnant encore plus en intensité.

— Pouvons-nous rester ici pour la nuit? demanda Maxwell.

Wilson hocha la tête. Aucune autre forme de communication n’était nécessaire.

Ils étaient deux hommes au pied d’un sapin étrangement décoré au milieu de la nuit en silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ce silence les réunissait.

 

 

 


	2. Après la pluie, ne vient pas nécessairement le beau temps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En gros, Wilson et Maxwell essaient de ne pas mourir de faim

Wilson leva la tête en direction du ciel. Les nuages étaient nombreux et d’une couleur menaçante. Il allait probablement pleuvoir bientôt.

 La pluie était, en quelque sorte, à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. Une bénédiction, car elle annonçait la fin de l’hiver et donc la repousse des quelques buissons de baies, d’herbes et des plants de brindilles, mais aussi une malédiction, car la sensation d’être trempé à l’os était une des plus désagréable.

 

Et aussi, cela gâchait complètement sa coiffure.

 

Dans des temps normaux, le scientifique aurait préféré ne pas s’aventurer trop loin de la base au cas où il aurait besoin de s’abriter et se réchauffer du bord d’un feu, mais en ce moment…

 Le ventre de Wilson gargouilla bruyamment.

 Il avait faim. Vraiment faim. Ce n’était pas comme s’il était complètement étranger à la sensation, mais cette fois-ci, les réserves étaient réellement vides et Wilson et Maxwell n’avaient pas eu le choix de prendre drastiquement action, les amenant au milieu d’un biome gazonnée relativement très sombre et vide.

 « Prendre drastiquement action » était une expression variable de Wilson à Maxwell vu que le premier était équipé d’une lance et l’autre, d’une canne à pêche.

 — Je m’en vais à l’étang. Je n’en peux plus de te voir t’entêter à trouver cette bestiole. dit Maxwell.

 Wilson regarda à nouveau activement le sol cherchant la trace de la bête qui allait devenir leur futur repas.

 — On y est presque! Je suis à plus que 90% sûr que c’est dans cette direction!

 — Tu as dit exactement la même chose il y a moins qu’une demie heure, répondit sèchement Maxwell.

 Wilson soupira. Son compagnon n’était pas des plus agréables. Plutôt extrêmement morose la plupart du temps en fait. Où sinon occupé à lancer des remarques désobligeantes. Mais Wilson avait trop faim pour réellement s’en préoccuper.

 — Et puis, reprit Maxwell. Tu n’as pas besoin de moi. Si? Tu peux t’en occuper comme un grand garçon. Mon temps serait beaucoup mieux investi ailleurs.

 Le scientifique se releva en direction de Maxwell

 — Maxwell, je ne pense pas que tu saisis l’ampleur de la situation! Si on arrive à tuer ce Koalefant, on va pouvoir avoir DES TONNES de viande et dormir le ventre plein ce soir! Je vais donc avoir besoin de ton assistance pour tout transporter la nourriture au camp.

 Maxwell leva les yeux au ciel.

 — Si on arrive à le trouver.

 Wilson n’en avait aucun doute. Il a suivit ce type de traces plusieurs fois auparavant, et, la plupart du temps, il avait trouvé ce qu’il voulait. Et ce n’était même pas une bête si difficile à tuer! Wilson était optimiste. C’était une opportunité en or. Pour une fois, ce monde leur offrait de la nourriture sur un plateau d’argent et même la maussaderie de Maxwell n’allait pas gâcher son humeur.

 — Regarde! Cette trace est fraîche! cria-t-il. Il doit être tout proche!

 — Bon je vais attendre ici que tu en ailles terminé alors. On a probablement besoin de brindilles de toute façon.

 — Tu aurais pu m’aider à le tuer si tu avais amené quelque chose d’autre qu’une _canne à pêche_!                  

 — Je préfère éviter. Le combat n’est pas vraiment mon champ de prédilection… dit Maxwell en posant un regard soutenu à l’armure en bois que tenait Wilson.

 HA! Maxwell était simple! En fait, il était juste extrêmement dédaigneux à se revêtir de quelque chose qui était le moindrement rustique. Wilson ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire à son entêtement. Il n’aurait pas fait long feu s’il n’avait pas croisé Wilson dans cette dimension et le scientifique ressentait une certaine satisfaction à cette pensée.

 Mais la joie de Wilson fut de courte durée.

 Un rugissement se fit entendre. Et cela ne venait certainement pas d’un koalefant

 — Uh oh… dit Maxwell

 — Qu’est que c’est? Le cœur de Wilson se mit à battre à vive allure. Ce n’était pas un son qu’il avait entendu avant.

 — C’est un… commença Maxwell

 Mais il fut interrompu par l’arrivée brutale de ce qui ressemblait, aux yeux de Wilson, à une sorte de mutant entre un chien de la taille d’un beefalo et un molosse. La bête se rapprochait rapidement. La première chose que Wilson remarqua était ses énormes canines blanches qui pouvaient très probablement arracher sa tête en une seule bouchée et ensuite, ses gros yeux rouges qui fixaient son prochain dîner.

 — COURS, cria Maxwell

 Wilson ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il prit ses jambes à son coup aux côtés de Maxwell.

 — QU’EST CE QUE C’EST?

 — C’EST UN VARG. IL… IL DEVRAIT Y AVOIR TRÈS PEU DE CHANCE D’EN CROISER UN.

 Cela n’aidait pas grandement Wilson, mais il était content que cette créature ait au moins un nom. Mais ce n’était pas tout, au même moment, Wilson entendit des aboiements bien familiers qui s’approchaient de plus en plus.

 —UNE ATTAQUE DE MOLOSSES EN PLUS? MAIS ON EN A EU UNE IL Y À PEINE QUELQUES JOURS!

 — NON CE N’EST PAS ÇA. LE VARG EST LE CHEF DE LA BANDE. ILS LE SUIVENT OÙ IL VA!

 — SÉRIEUSEMENT??

 — NOUS DEVONS AGIR. ET VITE. SI TU AVAIS QUELCONQUE PLAN DE GÉNIE EN CE MOMENT, HIGGSBURY, CELA SERAIT _**GRANDEMENT**_ APPRÉCIÉ.

 Maxwell semblait totalement paniqué. C’était extrêmement rare et cela acheva à Wilson de réaliser l’amplitude du pétrin où ils se trouvaient. Wilson devait absolument trouver un plan d’action. Poussé par l’adrénaline, son esprit se mit à tourner à vive allure. Le marais? Le village de cochons? Non trop loin. Ils étaient dans un endroit beaucoup trop isolé pour pouvoir s’imaginer de pouvoir atteindre un nouveau biome. De plus, Il n’y avait pas, à sa connaissance, de trou de ver dans les environs qui pouvaient les téléporter à une autre partie de l’île. La fuite n’était donc pas une option. Il fallait absolument vaincre la créature avant qu’ils se vident de leurs forces et qu’ils finissent par se faire dévorer. C’était la seule solution valable.

 Ça allait être risqué. Mais ils n’avaient pas le choix. En tout cas Wilson n’avait pas le choix. Il souhaitait vivre, en tout cas, encore pour un moment. Par contre, la peur colonisait ses entrailles, encore plus que d’habitude. En cas de décès, il n’était pas sûr de se faire accorder une nouvelle chance. Ce n’était plus le règne de Maxwell. Mourir maintenant pourrait vouloir dire mourir à jamais.

 Mais Wilson chassa ces pensés de son esprit. S’il approche le problème d’une manière rationnelle, tout devrait bien aller. C’était obligé! Tout en continuant à courir, Wilson laissa tomber son sac à dos pour enfiler son armure en bois.

 — Maxwell écoute moi bien. Tu vas t’occuper à garder l’attention des molosses pendant que je m’occupe de ce varg. Je vais essayer de tenter le tout pour le tout.

 Maxwell regarda Wilson d’une drôle de façon. Une sorte de mélange de stupeur et d’une certaine inquiétude. Mais c’était difficile à dire dans l’élan de l’action.

 — Tu es sûr? Tu vas seulement essayer d’aller le frapper jusqu’à ce qu’il meure?!

 — Il ne semble pas si particulièrement robuste. Il n’est pas couvert d’écaille sur l’entièreté de son corps et il dévie très probablement juste d’un type plus puissant de molosse . Donc je pense qu’il serait très probablement possible de le tuer relativement rapidement. Sinon je peux essayer de tenter d’éviter ses coups en basant son comportement avec celui d’un molosse. MAIS DE TOUTE FAÇON IL FAUT AGIR MAINTENANT.

 En effet, plusieurs molosses venaient de se rajouter à la course. C’était un vacarme d’aboiements qui sonnaient maintenant aux oreilles de Wilson.

 Maxwell regarda une dernière fois Wilson et au grand soulagement du scientifique, hocha la tête. Tout de suite après, il se retourna et donna un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire du premier molosse qui se trouvait derrière eux.

 Dans des temps normaux. Wilson aurait été impressionné, mais en ce moment la seule chose qui comptait était d’effectuer sa partie du travail.

 Wilson se retrouva face à deux yeux rouges flamboyant.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

— Ouchh

 Wilson grimaça. L’entièreté de son corps semblait lui faire mal. Il était assis sur l’herbe, les jambes dépliées et tentait courageusement de désinfecter quelques une de ses plaies à l’aide de vieilles glandes d’araignées qui traînaient dans son sac. À quelques pas de lui, Maxwell pêchait leur dîner dans un mini étang. Une faible pluie avait commencé à tomber, ajoutant à sa misère.

 Il était chanceux. Si le varg avait mis plus de temps à mourir il y aurait eu une bonne possibilité qu’il y laisse sa peau, mais miser sur la rapidité avait été la bonne façon de faire. Wilson aurait juste souhaité avoir une meilleure armure. Cela lui prendra plusieurs semaines pour se rétablir complètement.

 Maxwell tira soudainement sur sa ligne de pêche et un poisson frétillant désespérément apparut au bout de la corde.

 — Aha! s’exclama Maxwell. Je savais c’était une bien meilleure idée!

 Wilson émit un grognement.

 — Comment ça se fait que tu m’ailles pas prévenu de la probabilité que ça ne soie _pas_ un koalefant qui soit au bout de cette piste? demanda défensivement Wilson. Je pensais que tu connaissais tout à propos de ce monde.

 Maxwell se retourna tout en déposant le poisson secoué de soubresauts sur le sol.

— Pas _tout_. Et ce n’est pas comme si tu m’avais demandé à ce que je sache.

 Voilà. Une réponse typiquement Maxwell. Il aurait dû s’y attendre.

 — Et puis, reprend-t-il, comme je te l’ai dit, les possibilités étaient minimes. Ça ne devrait même pas arriver, en tout cas, pas aussi tôt. C’est un peu étrange en fait.

 Son regard se fit penseur. Jusqu’à ce qu’il tente attraper le poisson entre ses mains pour essayer de le décrocher de l’hameçon qui le gardait prisonnier. Le dégoût apparu alors immédiatement sur son visage et il lança dédaigneusement la proie sur les genoux de Wilson.

 — Tu sais quoi? Tu t’occupes de décrocher le poisson. Je l’ai pêché après tout.

 Wilson soupira. Il valait mieux s’en occuper. La pluie commençait à devenir plus forte et Wilson avait juste hâte de retourner au camp.

 — Pouvons-nous partir maintenant? demanda-t-il tout en rangeant le poisson dans son sac à dos.

 — Un dernier. Après je pense que ça va aller, au moins être suffisant pour nous faire tenir jusqu’à demain.

 Maxwell replongea la ligne dans l’eau. C’était surréel de voir Maxwell pêcher. En fait, c’était surréel de voir Maxwell faire quoi que ce soit. Avoir raison l’avait définitivement mis de bonne humeur. C’était assez rarissime,

 — Tu ne penses pas que ça serait mieux si tu apprenais le combat? Ça aurait été très agréable d’éviter de frôler la mort.

 — Ça c’est ton problème. Je refuse de donner mon corps en pâture à tes idées stupides Higgsbury. Si tu te fais tuer c’est _ton_ problème, je vais juste me concentrer à faire des choses dont je suis _sûr_ qui ne présente pas de risques imminents.

 — Quoi? Mais qu’est ce qui va se passer quand tu vas être dans une situation où il n’y a pas aucun de choix de prendre des risques? Et aussi, tu pourrais passer à côté d’un nombre énorme de possibilités et de potentiel!

 La pluie était encore plus forte maintenant. Ew. Il sentait ses cheveux s’aplatir sur son crâne et l’eau couler dans son dos.

 — Si passer à côté de possibilités et de potentiel comme tu les appelles, garantie de ne pas me faire déchiqueter en morceau des façons les plus agonisantes, je vais le faire. Et puis, j’ai _créé_ cet univers, j’espère que tu ne l’as pas oublié.

 Il fut interrompu par le croassement bruyant d’une grenouille.

 — Satané bestioles! reprit Maxwell. Toi pas contre, dit il à l’intention du nouvel intrus, je pourrais terminer ta misérable existence en quelques secondes, alors ne t’approche pas!

 La grenouille fixa le vide avec ses deux yeux globuleux. Avant de faire un bon en direction de Maxwell au grand désarrois de celui-ci.

 Wilson fixa le sol. Il était fatigué. Et affamé. Et son orgueil était légèrement froissé d’avoir aussi lamentablement échoué leur mission de trouver de la nourriture. Il était maintenant immobilisé et c’était Maxwell qui pouvait se permettre d’avoir l’air hautain et compétent.

 Soudainement, un autre croassement se fit entendre et Wilson se retourna. Une autre grenouille? Encore? Ugh, et maintenant la place était infestée.

 — Dernier avertissement! NE T’APPROCHE PAS DE MOI SATANÉ BESTIOLE

 Et depuis quand ceux là sont apparût de ce côté? Et ils étaient aussi étrangement loin de l’étang.

 — Maxwell? dit Wilson.

 Mais Maxwell était occupé à recevoir la langue de la grenouille en plein visage

 — AIE! SALE PESTE!

 Wilson se releva péniblement. Quelque chose n’était pas normal. Il le sentait.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, il aurait souhaité avoir eu tort.

 

Car il venait de voir une grenouille tomber du ciel!

 

Et une autre…

 

Non… Ce n’était pas possible… Il en avait partout.

 — TRÈS BIEN TU L’AURAS VOULU! cria Maxwell en élevant sa canne à pêche au dessus de lui

 — MAXWELL! NOON!

 Mais c’était trop tard. La canne à pêche s’abattit sur la grenouille.

 Immédiatement, le bruit de grenouilles sautillantes se fit entendre venant de partout. Ils s’approchaient, clairement avec des intentions plutôt hostiles.

 — LES GRENOUILLES VIENNENT DU CIEL. ILS TOMBENT SUR NOUS! cria Wilson.

 — P-pas… pas possible. Maxwell était devenu livide, il y avait maintenant quatre grenouilles devant lui. Ils l’attaquèrent à l’unisson.

 — OUCH!

 — NE RESTE PAS LÀ, COURS! hurla Wilson tirant le bras du magicien.

 Ils prirent encore une fois la fuite. Mais les grenouilles continuèrent de tomber. C’était maintenant une véritable armé qui semblait vouloir leur mort assurée. Wilson esquiva la plupart des coups, mais gardant en mémoire que, dans son état affaibli, la moindre erreur pouvait lui être fatale.

 Maxwell fut moins chanceux, il se fit percuter plusieurs fois et très vite il était évident qu’ils ne pouvaient pas continuer très longtemps non plus.

 Il n’y avait qu’une seule solution.

 — LES BUFFALOS! cria Wilson. SUIS MOI!

 Maxwell ne le se fit pas dire deux fois. Ils coururent le plus vite qu’ils pouvaient jusqu’à la horde de beeffalos qui, heureusement, ne demeuraient pas très loin de l’endroit où ils étaient. Très vite, l’attention de leurs ennemis fut déviée vers les géants poilus.

 C’était le chaos. Les Beefalos attaquèrent férocement les grenouilles, mais plus de grenouilles tombèrent du ciel et bientôt, le sol était jonché des carcasses mortes, Un mélanges macabre de cadavres, poils et de restes de grenouille.

 Soudainement, la pluie s’interrompit. L’apocalypse pris fin.

 

Wilson et Maxwell regardèrent le spectacle devant eux. Alors qu’ils criaient famine il y a quelque temps, une montagne de viande les attendait maintenant sur le sol.

 

 Wilson regarda de côté. Maxwell regardait le spectacle d’un regard noir. Un mélange étrange de colère et de résignation se lisant sur son visage.

 

C’était la seule meute de Beefalos qu’ils avaient

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ce n’était définitivement pas la meilleure des journées.

 

 

 


	3. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain PARTIE 1

 

 

Wilson entendit avec satisfaction le bruit de la trappe à oiseaux se refermer sur son nouveau captif. Enfin! Il y était temps! Il avait l’impression d’avoir attendu une éternité.

Wilson ouvrit le piège et prit délicatement l’oiseau entre ses deux mains. Celui-ci se débattit un peu, mais bientôt, il fut en sécurité derrière les barreaux la grande cage que Wilson avait construite à cet effet.

Et voilà! Quelle belle addition au campement! Il pourra utiliser les œufs pour diversifier un peu son menu. C’était une excellente idée! Wilson en était très fier.

Le regard du scientifique balaya les alentours. Le campement prenait de plus en plus forme. Ils avaient maintenant plusieurs crockpots, des coffres, des fermes, des étendoirs pour sécher la viande et même un frigo rempli délicieusement à ras bord de viande!

Et bien… La viande était arrivée avec un prix peut-être un peu lourd, mais après d’avoir passé plusieurs semaines sur le bord de la famine, qui ne pouvait se réjouir à la vue d’un tel festin? L’arrivée de nourriture signifiait avoir le ventre plein et un ventre plein signifiait plus d’énergie pour faire de la science! Il pourra enfin travailler efficacement sur ses projets. Ça lui manquait. Il devait absolument mettre son esprit à l’œuvre! Wilson leva les bras en l’air et s’étira.

 Pour une fois, il se sentait bien.

« Un esprit sain dans un corps sain. Voilà le secret du bonheur! » , dit-il à haute voix.

 

 Au même moment, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Wilson sursauta et, par pur réflexe, attrapa la hache plantée à côté du rond de feu, mais ce ne fut que la longue silhouette de Maxwell qui apparut au loin.

C’était le même vieux Maxwell, portant son éternel veston noir presque immaculé et une posture qui rappelait plus un membre de la haute bourgeoisie que d’un survivant luttant pour sa vie dans une dimension infestée de monstres.

Par contre, quelque chose n’allait pas. L’homme qui traînait habituellement des pieds partout où il allait et qui avait eu une attitude particulièrement maussade et solitaire la plupart du temps jusqu’à ce jour, marchait maintenant d’une façon assurée et rapide. De plus, il abordait un gigantesque sourire, s’étirant sur presque entièreté de son visage dévoilant avec nette évidence deux rangées de dents très blanches. Ses yeux étaient directement braqués sur Wilson comme s’il avait enfin trouvé ce qu’il cherchait.

Les sens de Wilson lui crièrent de fuir. La vue était terrifiante. Mais avant qu’il puisse réagir, Maxwell se trouvait déjà à sa hauteur.

— QUELLE BELLE JOURNÉE MON CHER WILSON! QUE DEMANDER DE PLUS QUE DE SENTIR LES DOUX RAYONS DU SOLEIL DU PRINTEMPS SUR SA PEAU ET DE VOIR CES JOLIS PAPILLONS BULTINUER SUR L’HERBE…? OU QUELQUE CHOSE COMME ÇA…

Wilson regarda son compagnon avec une expression ahurie.

— QUE SE PASSE-T-IL, MON AMI? reprit le nouveau venu. JE T’AI MANQUÉ? JE SAIS, JE SAIS, J’AI ÉTÉ QUASIMENT PRESQUE TOUT LE TEMPS ABSENT CES DERNIERS JOURS ET TU T’ES TRÈS PROBABLEMENT DEMANDÉ CE QUE JE FAISAIS PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS, MAIS JE SUIS MAINTENANT DE RETOUR! ET PLUS MOTIVÉ QUE JAMAIS POUR DONNER TOUT CE QU’IL FAUT POUR NOTRE SURVIE!

Wilson tenait encore la hache dans une position défensive, mais Maxwell ne sembla même pas l’avoir remarqué. Il avait déjà détourné le regard, soudainement distrait par la grande cage qui ornait maintenant le campement.

— QU’EST-CE QUE…? Un nouveau captif? Il se racla la gorge… Je veux dire MES FÉLICITATIONS! JE SUIS TRÈS CONTENT QUE TU AIES TROUVÉ UN MOYEN DE COMBLER TON MANQUE AFFECTIF APPARENT… Ne compte pas sur moi pour nettoyer son cadavre quand il mourra par contre, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Wilson reprit ses esprits.

— Ça _suffit!_ dit-il finalement. Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu veux et me laisser tranquille?! J’ai beaucoup de projets auxquels je souhaiterais m’adonner et…

— VOYONS, VOYONS, est-il si difficile d’accepter l’idée que je puisse vouloir te voir pour des raisons autres que de te demander des faveurs?

— …. Oui?

— …

Wilson fit un pas de côté

— Si tu n’as rien à dire, je vais juste y aller…

Mais il sentit une main aux doigts fins agripper fermement le col de son gilet et le tirer en arrière.

— Tuh, Tuh , Tuh, mon cher, pas si vite! Il est vrai, je l’avoue en parfaite honnêteté, que je désire ton assistance dans mon petit projet en cours, mais AVANT je dois avant te convaincre de la GRANDEUR de ce qui est train de se dérouler entre tes yeux de simple mortel. Une expérience grandiose! Du jamais vu! Un acte qui défie toute logique du monde matériel!

Dans n’importe quelle autre situation, la dernière phrase aurait été suffisante pour Wilson de s’embarquer dans n’importe quel projet, aussi loufoque soit-il, mais celle-ci venait de Maxwell, et de différentes règles s’appliquaient pour Maxwell.

— C’est hors de question. C’est de la _magie_ n’est-ce pas? Je refuse catégoriquement de participer à quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Et il n’y a _absolument rien_ que tu puisses dire pour me faire changer d’avis!

— Eh voyons! Où est passé ce cher scientifique toujours disposé à risquer sa vie pour des expériences stupides dans l’espoir de trouver un moyen de survivre un seul jour de plus? Et où est la _passion_? Quand es-tu devenu aussi morne et grincheux?

— Je te ferais poliment remarquer que TU es celui… Et puis non, ce n’est PAS de la science, alors je ne veux rien avoir à avoir avec quoi que ce soit de ce que tu es en train de mijoter!

Une image apparut dans l’esprit de Wilson. Ses poignets attachés aux bras d’une chaise d’un noir total par une substance semi-transparente sombre qui semblait presque constamment bouger, trembler, _respirer._

— Quelle fermeture d’esprit! Je n’ai jamais compris ce stupide entêtement. Tu sais, tu peux simplement te dire que c’est un autre type de science, seulement une qui est un _peu différente des autres_. N’est-ce pas EXACTEMENT la même chose en fin de compte?

— Absolument pas! La science est basée dans un référentiel avec des lois bien définies. Quelque chose qui peut être quantifié et observé. Elle suit une certaine _logique_. C’est la seule science que je reconnais et que j’accepte d’expérimenter avec. Le reste… Le reste c’est… Autre chose! Ce n’est pas mon domaine! Va voir ailleurs!

— Blah.Blah.Blah. Écoute Higgsbury, je ne suis pas ici pour te convaincre d’abandonner ta satanée science ou peu importe ce que tu lui donnes ce nom, mais si je te disais qu’il y avait un moyen d’utiliser une des sources d’énergie des plus puissante de ce monde, de cette dimension? Et oui, cela veut probablement dire de plonger dans un domaine que tu appellerais «non scientifique», mais j’en ai officiellement marre de me faire frapper par des bestioles sans ne pouvoir rien faire et d’avoir mal pendant des semaines ensuite et je pense avoir trouvé le moyen parfait d’être capable de remédier à tous ces problèmes en échange d’un _minuscule_ coup de main que j’aurais besoin de ta part. Ne voulais-tu pas que j’apprenne à me battre? Que je sois utile? Tu es celui qui désirait tout cela à la base, alors on peut laisser tomber le masque du gentleman offusqué et commencer à trouver de vraies solutions. Tu auras tout le temps du monde après pour faire toutes les âneries que tu veux. Alors, est-ce que j’ai ton aide?

Un silence tomba après le discours de Maxwell. Wilson était surpris. Le Maxwell amer et déprimé, celui qui refusait de prendre le moindre risque et qui passait son temps à lancer des remarques sarcastiques ou à s’assoir en silence comme s’il avait déjà abandonné, avait maintenant une certaine lueur combattive dans les yeux? Ou était-ce de l’ambition?

Ah… L’ambition… Wilson connaissait, c’était une force si revitalisante. Il aimerait… Il aimerait la retrouver.

 

Mais les ombres le regardaient. Scrutaient ses moindres faits et gestes.

 

— Aurais-tu oublié que ce genre d’expérimentation est la raison pourquoi nous sommes tous les deux coincés ici? répondit enfin Wilson.

— J’en suis très parfaitement conscient, merci. Et tu n’as absolument pas à t’en préoccuper. Contrairement à toi, je connais parfaitement les limites de ce qui est dans mes permissions de faire en ce lieu. Tout ce dont j’ai besoin est que tu me procures le matériel. Tu n’auras même pas à partir de l’endroit où tu es! Et je vais même pouvoir rester avec toi! En plus, je t’ai aidé à chercher tes matériaux tout l’hiver aussi alors c’est ton occasion parfaite pour rendre la pareille!

Wilson se sentait hésiter de plus en plus. Seulement du matériel? Cela allait probablement être anodin. Ce n’était pas comme s’ils retournaient à cette… place. Pourtant, il sentait que c’était une mauvaise idée. En fait, il _savait_ que c’était une mauvaise idée. Mais, malgré tout, il sentait les arguments s’embrouiller dans son esprit. C’était une bataille que Wilson était en train de perdre. Une lueur était en train de se rallumer en lui. Une curiosité malsaine se tordait, essayant d’échapper à la prison qui était le peu de bon sens qu’il possédait.

— D’accord. céda-t-il. Mais AVANT, qu’est-ce que je dois donc aller chercher et comment cela se fait-il que je n’aille pas à bouger d’ici?

Les lèvres de Maxwell s’étirèrent dans un sourire bien différent que celui que Wilson avait observé il y avait à peine cinq minutes. Un sourire malicieux, confiant et sournois. Un sourire qui correspondait beaucoup mieux à son visage.

 

Wilson regrettait déjà d’avoir accepté.

 

 

***

 

 

 

Wilson regardait Maxwell d’un air extrêmement suspicieux. Ce même Maxwell ne le remarqua guère, occupé à farfouiller dans leur frigo.

— Alors, tu me dis que des monstres vont se matérialiser de nulle part et je vais en quelque sorte devoir les affronter, tout en sachant qu’ils ne sont même pas de nature matérielle et tu vas pouvoir prendre quelque chose comme leur essence afin de fabriquer un certain carburant quelconque aux pouvoirs plus que douteux?

—Eh bien, ce n’était pas exactement mes dires, mais tu es presque dans la bonne voie! En tout cas, la seule information qu’il est pertinent que tu retiennes est que tu dois les tuer et je vais m’occuper de tout le reste, alors ta petite tête n’a pas à s’en inquiéter.

Wilson laissa échapper un râlement de colère.

— …… Absolument stupide.

— Tu m’as dit que tu aiderais, alors si tu trouves ça «stupide», c’est absolument ton problème. En plus, tu les as déjà vus avant! Ils sont partout. Est-ce une pensée aussi inimaginable de penser qu’ils existent et peuvent nous être utiles?

Maxwell sortit, au travers des piles de viande, un sac de petite taille remplie d’une substance inconnue de Wilson.

—Ils sont évidemment le produit de notre l’imagination! Ils sont intangibles! Ils disparaissent et réapparaissent tout le temps! Wilson monta le ton, ils sont une blague cruelle de cette dimension qui se nourrit du désespoir de ses habitants!

— Ohla Higgsbury. Ne deviens pas tout poétique avec moi. Et aussi, je ne comprendrai jamais cette partie de toi. C’est littéralement devant toi et tu trouves toujours un moyen de dire que ça n’existe pas. Absolument tout ce que tu dis est un océan de contradictions. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais tu dis être le scientifique, mais tu es celui qui passe pour un fou ici…

— JE NE SUIS PAS FOU!

Les paroles de Wilson résonnèrent dans le vide. Maxwell regarda Wilson avec un air légèrement surpris.

 

— Je.. Je , reprit Wilson, une boule au creux de sa gorge s’était formée, étrangement douloureuse. Juste. Ça m’en est égal, finissons-en enfin.

Maxwell resta silencieux encore un moment, regardant encore Wilson avec un air un peu interrogateur, mais enchaîna bientôt le reste des explications.

— D’accord, mais écoute. Comme je te l’ai dit avant, ces créatures ne se matérialisent complètement qu’au moment où les sens atteignent un certain point. Et il est extrêmement difficile pour moi de maintenir ce certain point. C’est pour cela qu’il est beaucoup plus pertinent de t’utiliser pour la besogne à ma place. Cela sera plus efficace et beaucoup moins long qu’à l’ordinaire.

— Oui, oui, je comprends, j’ai un esprit plus fragile alors, dit Wilson, ne tentant pas même de dissimuler l’amertume dans sa voix.

— Et bien, s’il te déplait d’avoir des informations supplémentaires Higgsbury, je suis sûr que je peux me passer de prendre l’énergie à essayer de t’expliquer.

Wilson soupira. Le regard détourné vers le sol.

—Non, non. C’est tout à fait correct. Mais, comment est-ce que j’atteins ce « certain point » où je dois être mentalement? Il est assez difficile de juste commencer à halluciner volontairement.

— Enfin des paroles pertinentes. Disons que j’ai déjà pensé à ce petit détail.

Wilson releva les yeux vers Maxwell.

Celui-ci avait ouvert le sac qu’il avait sorti un peu plus tôt du frigo. Il était rempli de champignons verts.

 — Oh nononon… Wilson secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche. Il en avait déjà avalé un morceau pour essayer et ce n’était certainement pas une idée qui lui avait plu dans le temps.

— Crois-moi, c’est la meilleure façon de les faire apparaître. Surtout crus. Et je te demanderai d’en prendre un morceau à chaque fois que tu sens qu’ils deviennent un peu fades.

Maxwell avait l’air sûr de lui. Wilson regarda les champignons avec appréhension. C’était complètement inhumain. Mais…

Il était trop tard pour reculer.

— Maxwell, si quelque chose m’arrive, je le jure que je renaitrai des morts et je viendrai personnellement t’étrangler jusqu’à que tu meures de la plus longue des souffrances murmura-t-il doucement.

Un faible sourire naquit sur des lèvres de Maxwell.

— Dit le gentleman scientifique.

Maxwell tendit le sac à Wilson.

Le temps était venu. Wilson prit le sac.

 

 

Soudainement, un sifflement se fit entendre. L’oiseau dans la cage du camp chantait.

Wilson se rappela comment la journée avait démarré. Paisible, équilibré, sain. Comment était-il arrivé dans cette situation? Il n’était pas fait pour ce genre de chose. Il était un être équilibré n’est-ce pas? Pas vrai?

 

 

Il n’était pas prêt.

 

Et pourtant,

 

Il goba quatre champignons verts d’un coup presque sans la moindre hésitation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si un jour vous vous trouvez dans une situation où vous devez prendre des substances légèrement illicites. Assurez-vous de :  
> 1- Vous trouver avec une personne digne de confiance qui a votre santé physique et mental à coeur  
> 2- Une personne qui n'est pas Maxwell
> 
>  
> 
> On se retrouve au prochain chapitre!


	4. Le Nouvel An

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans lequel Wilson passe un agréable moment en famille

Il faisait froid. Très froid. Mal habillé, Wilson rentra ses mains encore plus loin dans ses poches tout en essayant de naviguer avec prudence sur la solide couche de glace qui s’était installée sur le trottoir. La tâche aurait été moins ardue si ce n’était dû à l’obscurité qui avait déjà commencé à tomber. Mais Wilson était en retard et la nature ne favorisait pas ceux en retard.

Les quelques passants que Wilson croisa semblaient heureux. Ils abordaient tous ce petit sourire fébrile de ceux qui allaient fêter toute la nuit. C’était le Nouvel An après tout. Un moment de célébration, de joie, de nostalgie pour l’année passée, mais aussi d’excitation et d’optimisme pour la prochaine.

Par contre, Wilson marchait sans grand enthousiasme. Il franchit mécaniquement la distance qui lui restait à parcourir pour arriver à sa destination : une petite maison pas trop modeste, mais pas trop pauvre non plus, juchée au haut d’une petite colline avec des clôtures bien entretenues. En tout cas, Wilson savait qu’elles étaient bien entretenues, elles l’avaient toujours bien été.

Avant de monter les marches qui menaient à la porte d’entrée, Wilson tenta de défroisser son manteau avec ses mains et de dompter sa chevelure. Il se redressa ensuite et fixa la porte pendant un long instant avant de cogner d’un geste presque assuré.

Après un moment d’attente, une dame ronde d’à peu près sa taille, aux cheveux roux bouclés lui ouvrit la porte.

— Mais ça alors! N’est-ce pas notre cher euh… Wilson?! Et bien dit donc! Il est tard! On ne t’attendait même plus HAHAHA!

— Bonjour tante Madeleine, dit Wilson avec un sourire forcé. Toujours un vrai plaisir de vous voir.

— Et bien! Ne reste pas dans la porte! CATHERINE, METS UN AUTRE COUVERT, TON FILS VIENT D’ARRIVER!

— Uh… D’accord… Wilson entra en titubant dans le hall d’entrée, accrocha son manteau sur le portemanteau situé à sa gauche, et se retourna pour demander à sa tante de ses nouvelles, mais elle s’était déjà éclipsée criant à propos d’un supposé plat dans le four.

Après d’avoir aussi enlevé ses bottes, Wilson commença à longer le couloir. Celui-ci était tapissé d’un papier peint aux motifs floraux élégants, mais légèrement usés par endroits. Il ne jeta qu’un léger coup d’œil aux tableaux et aux photos de famille avant de continuer son chemin.

Soudainement, le son de pas dégringolant les escaliers se fit entendre. Wilson tomba face à face avec une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui semblait surexcitée de le voir. Ou plus vraisemblablement, par le sucre qu’elle avait précédemment ingéré.

— Hey hey frèrooot! Tu es venu cette année!

— Danielle! T-tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois…

— Yup! J’ai grandi de deux centimètres mois-ci!

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Wilson

—Wow. En effet, c’est très grand. Wilson lui sourit. Et bien! Cela me semble tout à fait convenable pour quelqu’un âgé de…neuf ans?

— En fait, j’ai eu onze la semaine passée.

— Oh… Wilson se tapa le front. Bien sûr! Comment ai-je pu oublier? Je t’ai confuse avec Annie. Pardon… Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce type de chose parfois! dit-il avec un rire maladroit.

— Ce n’est pas grave! Je te pardonne! Maman dit que t'es un peu tête en l’air parfois!

 — Ah… Oui?

— Ouais! Alors… Oh, si tu veux parler à Annie, c’est pas vraiment le bon moment, elle s’est enfermée dans ma chambre depuis tantôt pour pleurer. Danielle prit un air renfrogné. Juste parce que j’ai dit qu’elle était trop collante et de me lâcher un peu!

— Oh…d’accord… Je la verrai un peu plus tard alors.

— Yup! À tout à l’heure!

Et avant que Wilson ait pu prononcer un autre mot, elle était déjà repartie en haut des escaliers.

— En tout cas, elle est certainement devenue plus énergétique avec l’âge… pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Une nouvelle voix l’arracha à ses pensées.

— Wilson! Tu es arrivé? Viens dire bonjour à ta famille!

—J’arrive! dit-il en empressant le pas.

Il poussa timidement les deux petites portes qui menaient au salon. C’était une grande pièce joliment décorée. D’un côté, il y avait un salon où les hommes discutaient et de l’autre, une grande table à dîner couverte d’une grande nappe blanche avec des petites assiettes finement décorées que Wilson reconnaissait être les couverts de grandes occasions. La place était impeccable. Quelqu’un avait évidemment passé un grand moment à tout nettoyer. Wilson s’avança timidement dans la pièce, comme s’il avait peur que sa présence même tache les alentours.

Une femme à peine plus petite que lui était occupée à disposer les fourchettes sur la table. Elle avait les cheveux bruns foncés, mais ses mêmes yeux sombres. Elle releva la tête en l’entendant arriver.

— Et bien! Te voilà enfin!

—Bonjour Mère…

Elle s’approcha et lui fit la bise.

— Comment va notre apprenti médecin préféré? Tu dois bientôt avoir fini tes études à présent! N’est-ce pas?

Wilson sembla immédiatement se raidir face à la question. Son regard se fit fuyant.

—Ah… Euh… Oui. Oui! Ça se passe bien… Mais…

— Seulement « bien » ? Sa mère l’attrapa soudainement par ses épaules pour bien le regarder en face en fonçant des sourcils. Tu n’as pas été jeté dehors tout de même?

La réaction de Wilson fut instantanée.

— Quoi? Non! Pas du tout! J’ai juste…c’est juste que…

Il fut interrompu par tante Madeleine qui arrivait derrière lui, les bras chargés de verres.

— AHA! ON A TOUS BIEN CRU QUE TU AVAIS QUITTÉ! dit-elle jovialement.

— Non je n’ai pas quitté! répondit un peu défensivement le jeune homme.

Sa mère continua de le scruter d’un air soupçonneux. Elle finit par le lâcher.

— Nous en parlerons plus tard. As-tu dit bonjour à ton père au moins?

—Non, pas encore, marmonna Wilson.

Il se retourna vers le salon où les deux hommes qui y résidaient n’avaient pas bougé depuis son arrivée.

—Bonjour Oncle. Bonjour Père.

Un homme aux cheveux gris qui semblait dans la cinquantaine environ lui adressa un étrange sourire incertain.

— Bonjour Wilson. Content de voir que tu vas bien.

Son père, quant à lui, leva doucement les yeux du journal qu’il était, en toute évidence, en train de lire avec beaucoup d’attention et regarda au travers de ses lunettes Wilson de la tête aux pieds avant de répondre :

— Grmlph… gamin mange pas assez…

— AHA! ÇA C’EST VRAI. ILS NE DOIVENT PAS DONNER ASSEZ À MANGER À L’UNIVERSITÉ! s’exclama avec grand enthousiasme tante Madeleine en déposant les verres sur la table, OU SINON ÇA DOIT ÊTRE PROBABLEMENT DIFFICILE DE MANGER À LA VUE DE TOUT CE SANG ET CES CORPS N’EST-CE PAS? continua-t-elle avec un peu trop d’entrains.

— Quoi? Oh, non en fait, cela ne me dérange pas du t…

Il fut interrompu sèchement par sa mère

— Wilson. Pourquoi n’aides-tu pas donc à mettre la table? Il a fallu tout réarranger vu que nous ne pensions pas que tu nous accorderais ta présence ce soir.

— Ah… oui… J’arrive.

Wilson aida à mettre la table tout en semblant prendre soin d’ignorer autant que possible les lourdes remarques de sa tante, n’esquissant un faible sourire que quand l’exigeait la situation.

Après quelques moments, ses sœurs entrèrent dans la pièce. La petite Annie tenait la main de sa grande sœur tout en frottant avec l’autre ses yeux rouges gonflés par ses larmes.

— Annie, dis bonjour à ton frère. Il est spécialement venu jusqu’à ici pour nous voir, dit la mère de Wilson. Et allez vous laver les mains! Nous allons passer à table.

Annie prononça quelques mots incompréhensibles, secouée par un hoquet incontrôlable.

Wilson lui sourit avec compréhension.

 

 

***

 

 

Le repas avait été copieux. Le dos droit, Wilson s’essuya poliment le coin de sa bouche avec sa serviette avant de la déposer proprement à côté de son assiette.

La conversation allait de bon train, principalement alimenté par sa tante et les quelques commentaires de sa mère et de son oncle. Wilson avait l’air plutôt reconnaissant de ne pas être impliqué dans les discussions, mais après plusieurs minutes son regard avait, malgré tout, commencé à se perdre dans le vide, faute de distractions. Ses deux sœurs semblaient aussi s’ennuyer à côté de lui, balançant leurs jambes de chaque côté de la chaise d’une manière impatiente. À un moment, Wilson sembla vouloir faire la conversation avec elles, mais parut ne jamais complètement oser, jetant des regards inquiets en direction des autres adultes présents à la table.

— … Mais non Catherine, je t’assure le MEILLEUR endroit où acheter le pain est évidemment à la petite boulangerie là… Celle aux intersections de Cranbrook et de la rue Cynthia. Tu sais celle qui a les grands pots de fleurs…

— Ce n’était pas une boutique de produit ménager? À moins que tu ne parles de celle sur _Margaret Mews_ , mais les gens y sont absolument désagréables en général…

Le regard de Wilson se posa sur son père. Celui-ci abordait le même comportement taciturne que d’habitude.

Le jeune homme commença à regarder le plafond tout en se tournant les pouces. Il ne remarqua même pas quand une voix se mit à l’appeler.

— Wilson?... WILSON?

Wilson sursauta. C’était la voix de sa mère.

—Mon cher, je t’ai demandé si tu avais eu les nouvelles considérant ton frère. Me donnerais-tu l’honneur de me répondre?

— Qu-Quoi? Quelles nouvelles? Il n’a pas attrapé quelque chose tout de même? La grippe? demanda-t-il, soudainement inquiet.

Sa mère soupira.

— Non. Un BÉBÉ Wilson. Ils attendent un enfant.

— Oh… Tant mieux pour eux.

Wilson croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine.

— Et bien, continua sa mère, quand sera donc _ton_ tour Wilson?

Les coins de la bouche de Wilson se tordirent en une grimace

— Et bien, je préfèrerais plutôt me consacrer pleinement à mes études scie…

Tante Madeleine se mit à rire bruyamment.

— ET BIEN! C’est bien notre Wilson ça! Attention! Si ça continue comme cela, Danielle sera mariée bien avant toi!

— Eww! s’exclama immédiatement celle concernée, Dégoutant! Je ne veux pas me marier!

La mère de Wilson se tourna, cette fois-ci, en direction de sa fille.

— Voyons donc Danielle, qu’est-ce que tu dis là?

Danielle haussa des épaules.

— J’aimerais plutôt rester super longtemps à l’école. Comme Wilson.

— Ah oui? Pour la première fois de la soirée, les yeux de Wilson s’illuminèrent. Si tu restes à l’école, est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu voudrais étudier?

— Hmm…Laisse-moi réfléchir… Les animaux? J’aime bien les animaux!

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

— La biologie animale alors? Excellent choix! Un sujet fascinant! Je peux personnellement te dire que tu ne peux pas tomber sur un sujet plus intrigant et captivant que les études biologiques! Un véritable pilier incontournable de la science! Je n’ai pas eu vraiment l’occasion de vraiment m’y plonger, mais je sais qu’il y a tant de choses à apprendre... C’est encore un domaine encore assez relativement peu exploré surtout pour plusieurs types d’espèces, leur fonctionnement est souvent assez méconnu. Mais de plus en plus, ils les utilisent pour tester plein de nouveaux procédés. Il y a donc un tas d’expérience que tu peux réaliser avec…

La mère de Wilson se racla bruyamment la gorge. Wilson s’interrompit immédiatement.

Il eut juste le temps de voir que l’oncle de Wilson était en train de murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille de son épouse à voix basse.

La mère de Wilson continua comme si de rien n’était.

— Et bien! Il est probablement le temps de passer à un autre sujet. Même si c’est le Nouvel An, il commence à se fait tard! Je vais aller chercher le dessert!

Nerveux, Wilson se croisa les mains comme un élève fautif. Il jeta des regards interrogateurs en direction de son père qui ne semblait pas plus intéressé qu’avant, sirotant son café avec une sérénité visible.

Les plats du dessert furent enfin servis. La mère de Wilson avait cuisiné un magnifique clafoutis aux cerises qu’elle servit élégamment dans de belles petites assiettes blanches. Tout le monde prit soin de complimenter la cuisinière. « Un vrai cordon bleu! » affirma sa tante.

Sans beaucoup de surprise, les sœurs de Wilson engloutirent leur plat et demandèrent la permission de quitter la table.

— Bien sûr, mes chéries. Vous pouvez y aller. Mais attendez une minute avant que vous partiez jouer!

La mère de Wilson posa un baiser sur chacun de leur front.

— Ne vous couchez pas trop tard. Même si c’est le Nouvel An, vous avez besoin d’une bonne nuit de sommeil!

Les deux filles grommelèrent un peu, mais finirent par accepter ces conditions. Elles souhaitèrent une bonne année à leur tante et oncle. Wilson leur fit un petit signe de la main et elles quittèrent la salle.

Pendant un moment, seuls les bruits des raclements des ustensiles se firent entendre.

— Alors Wilson? On ne t’a pas vraiment entendu pendant la soirée, mon garçon! Les yeux de la tante de Wilson se mirent à briller d’une lueur malicieuse. N’as-tu donc pas des histoires « spéciales » à raconter? Pas rapport à l’école je veux dire!

Wilson avala de travers.

—C-Comme quoi?

— Oh je ne sais pas… Des histoires de mauvais élèves, des accidents, des scandales, est ce que parfois des corps finissent par disparaître par exemple…

— Madeleine! C’est tout à fait inapproprié! s’écria la mère de Wilson.

— Quoi? Je ne suis tout de même pas la _seule_ à être curieuse.

— Tante Madeleine, Wilson prit une voix assurée. Même si nous utilisons pour notre éducations des corps décédés qui ont gracieusement été offerts à la science pour nous pratiquer et que nous utilisons aussi du matériel qui sont habituellement pas disponible à tout public, je peux t’assurer que le contrôle sur ses substances est strict est qu’il n’y a pas habituellement place à tout forme de…

— Ce domaine de la « médecine » m’inspire pas du tout confiance, dit dédaigneusement l’oncle de Wilson. Ç’a a tellement changé ces dernières années. Après ce qu’ils ont fait à Robert à l’hôpital, j’ai l’impression qu’ils font du gros n’importe quoi…

— PAS VRAI? On dirait que tout le monde est encore plus malade qu’avant! Ils en parlent partout dans les journaux!!

— Dans un sens, ça les arrange, si personne n’est malade ils ne peuvent pas gagner leur argent…

— Oncle! Tante! Je peux vous assurer que…

— Ce que Wilson veut dire, coupa sa mère, est que, même s’il y a des mauvaises pommes dans le panier, il y en a qui sont très différents! Comme Wilson! _N’est-ce pas Wilson?_

Elle avait dit cette dernière partie en lui jetant un regard très soutenu. Wilson sembla être complètement prit de court.

— Ah, euh… oui.. Il y a des personnes de toutes sortes. Wilson prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer. Justement, comme moi par exemple, je suis beaucoup plus intéressé dans la partie recherche et application que dans la dimension disons huma…

— Je voulais dire, _bons et compatissants,_ Wilson _._

Mal à l’aise. Wilson se mit à lisser ses cheveux d’un geste incertain.

Devant le regard insistant de sa mère, il balbutia :

— Oh… oui bien sûr… J’aime beaucoup…… aider…

 

Pendant plusieurs secondes, tout le monde le dévisagea. Même le père de Wilson sembla soudainement avait relevé la tête pour observer la scène.

La mère de Wilson poussa un soupir bien senti. Sa tante éclata de nouveau d’un grand rire qui dura plusieurs instants.

— Il n’est vraiment pas comme son grand frère en tout cas!

Wilson ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la discussion s’enchaîna immédiatement

— Il a d’autres qualités malgré tout… l’excusa sa mère.

—On peut dire qu’Il a hérité de ton entêtement Catherine! Mais il est définitivement distrait comme son grand-père, ça c’est certain! Mort de démence en fait… Pauvre Albert.

Les joues de Wilson commencèrent à s’empourprer. Ses mains étaient crispées l’une sur l’autre.

La mère de Wilson croisa ses bras en silence.

— Pour le meilleur ou le pire… commenta froidement son oncle en échangeant à nouveau un coup d’œil avec son épouse.

— Je n’ai rien fait de mal! tonna-t-il soudainement.

— Non, non mon chéri, Juste assure toi de continuer tes études et tout ira bien… répondit pensivement sa mère.

— Ta mère a raison mon petit Wilson! La médecine te convient à merveille! C’est parfait pour quelqu’un de ton type!

— _Quelqu’un de mon type_?! Je vous prie d’être plus précis!

La colère commençait maintenant à apparaître nettement sur le visage du jeune homme. Pour la première fois, la tante de Wilson se trémoussa d’une façon inconfortable.

— Tu sais… Je veux simplement dire… Juste, les gens avec tes «intérêts» particuliers.

— Tout ce que je vois dans mes «intérêts» particulier est une passion pour la SCIENCE!

Il continua avec une voix encore plus forte :

— _Ce n’est pas ma faute si vous…_

La mère de Wilson sortit de son silence avec éclat.

— WILSON! Ce n’est pas une façon de parler à ta tante! Excuse toi immédiatement.

— _Mère_ , je désire seulement savoir ce qu’on essaie d’insinuer depuis tout à l’heure à mon sujet et je ne me laisserai pas…

— WILSON!... _MAINTENANT_!

Le ton était son équivoque.

Wilson se soumit. Il croisa ses mains ensemble et baissa son regard vers son assiette qui contenait son dessert à moitié achevé.

—… Pardon Tante, pardon Oncle. C’était déplacé de ma part.

Son oncle et sa tante ne lui répondirent pas, il continuèrent de le regarder comme on regarde un spécimen aux comportement étranges

Étonnamment, se fut le père de Wilson qui prit ensuite la parole.

—Wilson, aurais-tu quelque chose à nous dire?

Wilson releva la tête, son regard croisa celui glacial de son père.

— Oui.. admit-t-il.

— Est-ce en lien avec tes études?

Wilson pausa un moment avec de répondre à nouveau.

— Oui…

Aussitôt, Tante Madeleine se leva de sa chaise

— ET BIEN! JE PENSE QUE NOUS ALLONS Y ALLER! IL COMMENCE À ÊTRE TARD. ON NE VOUDRAIT PAS ABUSER DE VOTRE HOSPITALITÉ.

— Je viens te raccompagner à la porte… lui répondit la mère de Wilson

— NON, NON PAS LA PEINE! Elle s’avança et fit la bise à sa sœur. ON SE REVOIT DANS QUELQUES JOURS DE TOUTE FAÇON.

Elle se tourna vers Wilson.

— AU REVOIR. PEUT-ÊTRE ON VA SE REVOIR L’AN PROCHAIN. SI TU ES LÀ… BONNE CHANCE POUR… TOUTE TA VIE EN GÉNÉRAL.

L’oncle de Wilson dit aussi ses bonsoirs, tout en évitant avec soin le regard de Wilson et bientôt, ils avaient déjà quitté la maison.

 

Pendant plusieurs instants, personne ne plaça un mot. Les bras croisés, la mère de Wilson dévisageait à nouveau son fils. Elle était clairement mécontente, mais aucune trace de surprise ne se lisait sur son visage. Son père le dévisageait aussi, mais dans une expression plus calme, comme s’il n’attendait que l’inévitable.

Wilson se frottait les mains d’une manière inconfortable. Mais à un moment donné, il sembla prendre courage et déclara d’une voix assurée :

— Père, Mère je quitte la médecine pour de bon. J’ai décidé que ce n’était définitivement pas pour moi. Je préfèrerais travailler dans un autre domaine.

Le coin de la bouche de la mère de Wilson sembla se crisper durant un court instant. Par contre, elle força un sourire et s’adressa ensuite à son fils avec un ton mielleux.

— Mon chéri… Je comprends que la médecine peut être un peu… difficile, mais ce n’est pas une raison d’abandonner si près du but…

— Je n’abandonne pas! Je ne fais que me réorienter!

Sa mère soupira encore d’agacement, ayant apparemment de plus en plus de difficulté à garder un visage calme.

— _Wilson_ , Si tu deviens docteur, tu auras un bon salaire, un bon statut et un emploi honorable et respecté. Ton avenir sera assuré pour le reste de ta vie. Que demander de plus? Des gens _tueraient_ , Wilson, pour avoir la même opportunité que toi. continua-t-elle, insistant bien sur ce dernier point.

— Mère, rien ne dit que je jette mon avenir par la fenêtre! Je veux simplement me consacrer à mes intérêts. Je veux être un vrai scientifique et faire réellement avancer la SCIENCE! C’est un métier tout a fait louable! Vous savez très bien que c’est cela que désire vraiment faire!

Le ton de la femme devint sec.

— Wilson, je suis ta mère. Je t’ai mis au monde. Je t’ai nourris, je t’ai vu grandir et tu es évidemment tout à fait conscient que j’ai tes meilleurs intérêts à cœur. Et je donne _beaucoup_ pour essayer de m’adapter à tes… _singularités_. Mais tout le monde a ses limites. Alors je t’implore d’écouter ce que ta veille bonne mère te dit _et de comprendre que tu n’as peut-être pas la maturité pour prendre une telle décision._

— Que… QUOI?!

— Tu m’as parfaitement entendue.

— Est…ce… Est-ce encore en lien avec l’incident avec la poule? C’était il y a des années!

— C’est en lien avec une multitude d’accidents Wilson. Pas juste la poule. Ne fais pas l’innocent, tu sais _très bien_ de quoi je parle. Tu as amplement prouvé, même ce soir que tu n’étais pas en mesure de te comporter convenablement.

— Je… Je sais que les apparences ne jouent pas en ma faveur, mais je peux vous assurer que tout ce que j’ai fait étaient motivé par un désir de recherche! Et je pense avoir été assez convenable durant cette soirée!

La mère de Wilson ne répondit pas elle continua de le regarder les bras croisé.

— En réalité tu penses que je ne me fais que des délusions n’est ce pas? Que je ne suis pas capable de me faire une vie par moi même!

La mère se Wilson le regarda avec défiance.

— Il serait peut-être temps que tu grandisses et que tu finisses par l’admettre.

Wilson se leva brusquement, il pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de sa mère.

—C’EST JUSTE QUE VOUS NE COMPRENIEZ PAS!... VOUS TOUS! VOUS ME TRAIEZ COMME SI J’ÉTAIS FOU!... VOUS PENSEZ QUE JE N’ENTENDS PAS CE QUE VOUS DITES DANS MON DOS? AUCUN DE VOUS NE ME PRENNENT AU SÉRIEUX. MAIS JE PEUX VOUS _ASSURER_ QUE J’AI LES COMPÉTENCES POUR…

— Wilson assieds-toi _tout de suite_!

Encore plus consumé par la colère, Wilson de cafouilla dans ses paroles. Il se retourna soudainement en direction de son père.

— PÈRE!… S’IL TE PLAIT… DIT LUI QUE JE PEUX LE FAIRE! Tu le sais… C’est la SCIENCE implora-t-il.

 

Le père de Wilson s’essuya la bouche avec sa serviette de table. Il la plia et la déposa délicatement sur la table d’un geste ordonné et gracieux.

— Wilson, mon fils, en tant que ton père je sens qu’il est de mon devoir de te dire ce que j’ai à te dire en ce moment…

Il releva le regard pour percer directement les yeux de son fils qui semblait s’être soudainement paralysé.

— La vie n’est pas un _jeu_ Wilson. Tu es un adulte maintenant. Il est temps que tu comprennes comment la société marche et que tu t’y adaptes. Tu ne peux pas simplement faire tout ce que tu veux et t’attendre à ce l’argent arrive sur la table. Tu ne peux pas penser que tout à coup le monde va commencer à tourner autour de toi en attendant que tu lui montres ta valeur…

Il prit une petite inspiration avant de continuer.

— Il est temps que tu laisses tes rêves d’enfants en arrière comme tout le monde et que tu fasses face avec la réalité devant toi. Alors je me range du côté de ta mère. Tu as besoin de _direction_ mon garçon.

Wilson regarda avec stupeur son père. Ses mains tremblaient. Pendant un moment, il sembla presque vouloir abdiquer, mais soudainement la rage apparût dans ses yeux à nouveau et frappa ses points sur la table, faisant un vacarme avec les ustensiles et les assiettes encore en place.

— ALORS TOI AUSSI TU PENSES NE SUIS PAS APTE?

— La science n’est pas ta tasse de thé Wilson, continua son père calmement sans le quitter du regard. Tu es intelligent, certes, mais tu as un esprit trop… irrationnel. Des techniques trop… hasardeuses. Une attitude trop émotive… Comme ce que tu es exactement en train de démontrer en ce moment même.

Wilson devint rouge pivoine. Le jeune homme tituba vers l’arrière, semblant à mis chemin entre vouloir pleurer et hurler

Pendant plusieurs instants le silence revint autour de la table et le dénouement sembla incertain, mais Wilson opta pour une troisième option.

— Je m’en vais

Sa mère et son père ne firent aucun mouvement pour l’empêcher de partir. Sans un dernier regard en arrière, Wilson quitta la pièce et traversa à grandes enjambées le couloir. Il ne remarqua pas le regard curieux de ses deux sœurs en haut de l’escalier et prit violemment son manteau et mit ses bottes à la vitesse de l’éclair pour ensuite sortir aussitôt rejoindre l’air glaçial de l’extérieur tout en claquant bruyamment la porte.

Le jeune homme s’éloigna à grandes enjambées de la maison de son enfance. Pas une fois il ne releva la tête.

 

 

Il ne vint pas visiter l’année suivante.

 

 

Ni celle d’après.


End file.
